gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Onyx Guard (Recon)
This unidentified Onyx Guard was part of the Elite Onyx Guard. He along with most of the Onyx Guard were reassigned to Azura during the Locust War to protect the scientists and resources housed on the island. He was ordered to go on regular reconnaissance missions to the mainland aboard KR Zero-Four. Biography Locust War A few years after Emergence Day this Onyx Guard was transferred to Azura secretly along with most of the Onyx Guard forces to protect the scientists and resources housed there. They were also meant to be the secret last line of defence against the Locust Horde. Lambent Pandemic using his binoculars.]] Naval Shipyard Reconnaissance Two years after the fall of the Coalition of Ordered Governments, this Onyx Guard was given orders by Captain Paul Dury to go on a reconnaissance mission from Azura to the mainland. While aboard KR Zero-Four the Onyx Guard scouted out the mainland looking for any new living Lambent Stalk or any other Lambent mutations. While on there last pass around the area, the pilot mentioned that they should check out Endeavor Naval Shipyard again before they leave. The pilot believed that the base would probably be stripped comply of resources due to the nearby Stranded, the Onyx Guard walked to the door to the King Raven and took a look with his binoculars. He replied to the pilot by stating that there was still a lot of metal left laying around the base and that it was a sad sight. The Onyx Guard noticing something tells the pilot to fly a little closer, he then asks if the cranes had been moved since the last time they were there. The pilot unsure, informs the Onyx Guard to get on the Chain Gun just incase. After flying around a bit more they both novice the someone was moving recourse from the naval base, the Onyx Guard then spots movement and sorry after sees a Locust Drone moving a crate. Panicking he yells to the pilot to get out of there, as they fly away the two are shot at by a large group of Drones that were hiding in the various buildings. The pilot then radios back to Dury stating that there was an armies worth of Grubs at Endeavour and that they were organized again. Dury informs the pilot to not let the Locust track him back to Azura.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Six (No Hiding Place) Return to Azura Eventually KR Zero-Four makes it back to Azura in one piece, however unbenounced to them they two Reavers managed to follow them back to the base now protected by the Maelstrom. After arriving at Azura the Onyx Guard would make his way to the locker room to change out of his COG Armor, while changing he overheard Cap. Dury talked with Nevil Estrom about the possible situation if the Locust somehow managed to breach the barrier and attacked the island.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Six (No Hiding Place) Presumably the unidentified Onyx Guard was killed during the Second Battle of Azura due to Adam Jonathon Fenix stating that he was the only one left alive after Queen Myrrah ordered the locust to kill anyone that wasn't wearing a lab coat.Gears of War 3: Ascension Appearances *''Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Six (No Hiding Place)'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Onyx Guard